


Home

by Vampz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: Title: HomeThor/Loki (Movie: Thor Ragnarok 2017)Rating: PG ไม่มีอะไยในกอไผ่เลย (จริงจริ๊ง...)Warning: SPOILER ALERT ยังไม่ได้ดูหนังก็ข้ามๆ ไปได้น้า มีสปอยล์นิดหน่อยฮะ





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Home  
> Thor/Loki (Movie: Thor Ragnarok 2017)  
> Rating: PG ไม่มีอะไยในกอไผ่เลย (จริงจริ๊ง...)  
> Warning: SPOILER ALERT ยังไม่ได้ดูหนังก็ข้ามๆ ไปได้น้า มีสปอยล์นิดหน่อยฮะ

 

 

_เทพเจ้าร้อยเล่ห์....._

 

นานเท่าไหร่แล้วที่ถูกเรียกขานด้วยชื่อนี้...

 

_‘เจ้าก็เป็นได้แค่เทพเจ้าที่ปลิ้นปล้อน คอยหลอกคนอื่นเพื่อผลประโยชน์ของตัวเอง ก็สมชื่อแล้ว เทพเจ้าร้อยเล่ห์จอมหลอกลวง_ _!_ _’_

 

               “โลกิ”

               เสียงเรียกอันคุ้นหูจากน้ำเสียงของคนคุ้นเคยทำให้เจ้าของชื่อเงยหน้าขึ้น “ธอร์...”

               “ขอบใจที่กลับมาช่วยนะ น้องข้า”

 

บทสนทนาถูกเว้นว่างด้วยความเงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนที่โลกิจะตัดสินใจต่อบทสนทนานั้น พร้อมกับเสียงถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

 

               “คำขอบคุณนั้นไม่จำเป็น... ท่านพี่ ข้าเป็นต้นเหตุของเรื่องทั้งหมด” โลกิยืนกอดอกพิงผนัง สายตาจับบนแผ่นหลังกว้างของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้า คอยดูปฏิกิริยาโต้ตอบของพี่ชายว่าจะออกมาเป็นเช่นไร เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยังคงนิ่งจึงเอ่ยต่อ    “ข้าเป็นคนสั่งให้เปิดสะพานไบฟรอสต์ และนำนางมาที่แอสกาการ์ด”

               “ใช่ และยังทำให้ข้าตกลงไปบนกองขยะในซาคาร์ ถูกวัลคีรีจับ กลายเป็นของเล่นของเจ้าแกรนด์มาสเตอร์บ้าบออะไรนั่นด้วย แถมยังโดนน้องชายตัวแสบอย่างเจ้าตัดความสัมพันธ์ทิ้งอย่างไร้เยื่อใย แล้วไหนจะยังต้องมาสู้กับเจ้ายักษ์เขียวเพื่อนรักร่วมอเวนเจอร์สอีก” ธอร์ย้ำวีรกรรมที่อีกฝ่ายก่อไว้ ก่อนจะถอนหายใจ และค่อยๆ หมุนตัวกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับน้องชายคนเล็ก “ให้ตายเถอะ เจ้านี่ก่อเรื่องได้ทุกทีสิน่า…”

               “...แล้ว…” โลกิเว้นจังหวะ ลอบมองสีหน้าสงบนิ่งของอีกฝ่าย แล้วคำถามจากเทพเจ้ามากเล่ห์ก็หลุดออกมาจากริมฝีปาก “ท่านพี่ไม่คิดว่าเป็นแผนการของข้าที่จะทำลายแอสการ์ด ทำลายท่าน เพื่อขึ้นครองราชย์เป็นราชาแห่ง                แอสการ์ดอย่างนั้นหรือ?” จู่ๆ โลกิก็หัวเราะหึ ยกยิ้มมุมปาก น้ำเสียงยังเคลือบแฝงความเจ้าเล่ห์อย่างเหลือร้าย และนับวันความเจ้าเล่ห์จะยิ่งทวีคูณขึ้นทุกที โดยเฉพาะเมื่อถึงเวลาที่จะต้องเอาตัวรอด

               “...คิดสิ”

 

แต่เมื่อสิ้นสุดคำพูดนั้น ก็หลงเหลือเพียงความเงียบ โลกิไม่พูดอะไรต่อ ทั้งยังไม่แก้ต่างให้ตัวเองเหมือนที่เคยทำ ไม่สรรหาเหตุผลร้อยแปดเกลี้ยกล่อมให้พี่ชายเปลี่ยนความคิด หากใบหน้าและรอยยิ้มของโลกิค่อยๆ เจื่อนจางลง ก่อนเสมองไปทางอื่น นึกขบขันในใจ แต่ก็ไม่ได้มีเสียงหัวเราะออกมา

 

_‘_ _น่าสมเพชจริงๆ…’_

 

               “อ้า… นั่นสินะ...” โลกิยังคงไม่สบตาธอร์... ไม่แม้แต่จะหันไปมอง แม้ว่าจะคาดคะเนคำตอบได้แต่แรกแล้ว ทว่าการได้ยินจากปากของธอร์โดยตรงกลับเป็นเรื่องที่ตอกย้ำความรู้สึกน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจกับสถานภาพที่ถูกคนอื่นมองได้เป็นอย่างดี และเป็นเช่นนี้มาตั้งแต่เขาจำความได้

 

_‘_ _เจ้ามันจอมหลอกลวง คนทรยศ! โลกิ!’_

 

นั่นสินะ... จะคาดหวังให้ธอร์คิดเป็นอื่นไปได้อย่างไร ในเมื่อที่ผ่านมา เขาทำให้พี่ชายของตนเอง รวมไปถึงทั้งโอดินและฟริกก้าต้องผิดหวังกับการกระทำของเขามานักต่อนัก แล้วไหนจะเรื่องที่ใช้มนต์สะกดใส่บิดาเพื่อยึดครองบัลลังก์ เป็นเหตุให้โอดินต้องถึงคราวแตกดับ เขาแกล้งทำตัวเป็นวีรบุรุษผู้เสียสละ ซ้ำยังแปลงร่างเป็นโอดิน เล่าขานประวัติศาสตร์ใหม่เพื่อลบล้างความเชื่อของประชาชนเกี่ยวกับ ‘ _โลกิ_ ’ เทพเจ้าร้อยเล่ห์ องค์ชายคนรองแห่งแอสการ์ด ในร่างแปลงของราชาที่ไม่มีใครรู้ว่า ณ เวลานั้น ราชาตัวจริงได้ถูกส่งไปยังมิดการ์ดแล้ว ก่อนจะถูกพี่ชายกระชากหน้ากากของตนออกมาท่ามกลางสายตาของฝูงชนที่เข้าร่วมรับชมการแสดงละครเวที ด้วยการขว้างค้อนมโยลเนียร์ออกไปแล้วใช้เขาเป็นโล่กำบัง หากจะไม่มีคนเชื่อถือในคำพูดของเขาในภายภาคหน้า ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าแปลกใจเลย

 

...แต่การได้ยินคนในครอบครัวเช่นธอร์เอ่ยปากออกมาด้วยตนเอง ก็ทำให้หัวใจของเขาเจ็บร้าวอยู่ลึกๆ

 

ทั้งที่ยังพอมีความหวัง คาดหวังว่าพี่ชายซึ่งเป็นเพื่อนเพียงคนเดียวจะยังเชื่อในตัวตนของเขาบ้าง จึงเอ่ยคำถามล่อแหลมนั้น เพียงเพื่อหวังว่าจะได้ยินคำตอบที่แตกต่างออกไป

 

จริงอยู่ว่าโลกิเป็นต้นเหตุ เขารู้ตัวว่าตนเองมิได้กล้าหาญเทียมเท่าเทพเจ้าสายฟ้า การเผชิญหน้ากับพี่สาวคนโตจอมบ้าพลังยิ่งกว่าพี่ชายคนกลาง อีกทั้งยังกระหายการศึกเพื่อยึดครองอำนาจยิ่งกว่าตัวเขา จนบิดาเช่นโอดินยังต้องกักขังนางไว้ในที่ห่างไกลจึงไม่เคยอยู่ในสารบบความคิด เขากลัวนางจนกระทั่งลืมนึกไปว่าหากสะพานไบฟรอสต์เปิด จะไม่ได้มีเพียงเขาและธอร์เท่านั้นที่ถูกส่งกลับไปยัง  
แอสการ์ด และนั่นเป็นความผิดพลาดอันใหญ่หลวง ที่นำความหายนะมาสู่บ้านของตัวเอง

 

หากคำทำนายเกี่ยวกับแร็กนาร็อกเป็นจริง แอสการ์ดจะต้องถูกทำลาย

 

แอสการ์ด... แม้รู้ตัวดีว่าตนเองมิได้มีต้นกำเนิดจากที่นี่ แต่ก็เป็นสถานที่ที่ถูกเลี้ยงดูมาในฐานะเจ้าชาย อีกทั้งยังเป็นสถานที่แห่งความทรงจำ ซึ่งครั้งหนึ่งเคยมีคนที่รักเขาอย่างจริงใจ หากต้องเห็นมันถูกทำลายลง...

 

               “แต่กลับเป็นเจ้า ที่ช่วยแอสการ์ดเอาไว้ได้”

 

โลกิเงยหน้าขึ้น เพื่อพบกับรอยยิ้มอบอุ่นของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้า ที่เดินมาอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้

 

               “ว่าไงนะ?”

 

ฝ่ามือใหญ่ๆ ของธอร์ขยี้ลงบนกลุ่มเส้นผมสีดำขลับของน้องชาย ก่อนจะดึงร่างนั้นเข้ามากอดหมับ และใช้มืออีกข้างตบไหล่เบา

 

               “แอสกาการ์ดไม่ใช่สถานที่ แต่เป็นผู้คน ท่านพ่อบอกข้าไว้เช่นนั้น และเจ้าก็นำพาผู้คนของเราหลบหนีออกมา อยู่บนยานนี่ไง... ถึงข้าจะไม่มั่นใจเท่าไหร่ว่าเจ้ามาเพราะต้องการมาจริงๆ หรือมาเพราะหลบหนีจากการปฏิวัติของนักรบทั้งหลายในซาคาร์ก็เถอะ”

 

สมองของโลกิราวกับถูกแช่แข็งไปชั่วขณะ ทั้งจากคำพูดและการกระทำของพี่ชายทำให้เขาพูดอะไรไม่ออกไปพักใหญ่

 

               “จริงอยู่ที่ก่อนหน้านี้ข้าเคยหมดศรัทธาในตัวเจ้า น้องข้า” ธอร์กระซิบ   ฝ่ามืออีกข้างลูบศีรษะของน้องชายราวกับรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องการคำปลอบประโลม “แต่ไม่ใช่วันนี้...”

 

จบประโยคนั้น เทพเจ้าผู้น้องก็ซบใบหน้าลงกับบ่าของอีกฝ่าย ปล่อยให้ความอบอุ่นจากฝ่ามือใหญ่ลูบผมของตน และสอดแขนโอบรวบรอบเอวของชายผู้ซึ่งเป็นคนในครอบครัวเพียงคนเดียวที่เหลืออยู่

 

               “แล้วท่านเชื่อที่ข้าพูดไหม?” โลกิกระซิบถามในลำคอ โดยยังไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากบ่ากว้าง

               “ถามโง่ๆ น่า โลกิ” ธอร์ค่อยๆ ผละออกจากร่างของน้องชาย มือทั้งสองข้างจับยึดไหล่ไว้แน่น “ข้าไม่ได้มองเจ้าในแง่ร้ายถึงขนาดที่ว่าจะพาคนมาถล่มบ้านเกิดเมืองนอนตัวเองได้ลงคอหรอกนะ”

 

โลกิเงยหน้าขึ้นอีกครั้ง และแม้สีหน้าจะพยายามสะกดกลั้นความรู้สึกสักแค่ไหน พริบตาเดียวที่ถูกอีกฝ่ายมองเข้าไปในดวงตา ทุกอย่างก็แจ่มชัดโดยไม่ต้องเอ่ยวาจาใดๆ ออกมา

 

               “อีกอย่างหนึ่งที่ข้ารู้ เจ้าน่ะขี้ขลาดจะตาย”

               “ขะ...ข้าแค่ถนัดใช้สมองมากกว่ากำลัง!”

               “น้อยใจที่ข้าไม่สนใจเจ้าหรือไง หืม?”

               “ก็หลายๆ อย่าง”

               “เช่นอะไรล่ะ” ธอร์หัวเราะหึ เอ็นดูในความปากแข็งของน้องชายตนเองเสียเหลือเกิน ทั้งที่ก่อนหน้านี้เป็นฝ่ายตามตื๊อพี่ชายแท้ๆ

               “คิดว่าท่านจะหาว่าข้าพานางมาทำลายแอสการ์ด”

               “...ก็จริงนี่?”

               “ไอ้พี่บ้า! ใครมันจะชักศึกเข้าบ้านเล่า สมองมีแต่กล้ามเนื้อหรือไง!” โลกิขึ้นเสียง มือทั้งสองข้างกำหมัดแน่นด้วยความคับแค้นใจ “ข้าก็รักแอสการ์ดเหมือนกับพี่นั่นแหละ! มีแต่ชาวแอสการ์ดที่มองข้าว่าเป็นพวกจอมปลอม โป้ปด เจ้าเล่ห์ เพียงเพราะข้าเป็นลูกของยักษ์น้ำแข็ง เป็นเด็กที่ถูกโอดินเก็บมาเลี้ยง!”

 

ดูเหมือนว่าครั้งนี้ น้องชายปากแข็งของเขาจะหลุดคำพูดที่ดูไม่สมกับภาพลักษณ์  ที่แสดงออกมาอยู่เนืองๆ ธอร์จึงปล่อยให้โลกิพูดต่อโดยไม่ขัดจังหวะ หวังว่า    อย่างน้อยก็น่าจะมีอะไรที่ทำให้พวกเขาเข้าใจกันมากขึ้น

 

               “ใช่สิ...” โลกิพึมพำ “ข้าก็เป็นแค่เทพเจ้าร้อยเล่ห์จอมหลอกลวง แค่นี้เรื่องถนัดของข้าอยู่แล้ว”

               “โลกิ เจ้าฟังที่ข้าพูดอยู่หรือเปล่า?”

               “ช่างเถอะ ข้าก็เป็นแบบนี้มาตั้งนานแล้ว ยังต้องสนใจอะไรอีกล่ะ?”

               “โลกิ” ธอร์เอ่ยเสียงต่ำ ดึงสติของน้องชายให้กลับมาเข้ารูปเข้ารอย ก่อนที่จะได้พูดอะไรไปมากกว่านี้ “นี่เจ้าคิดว่าข้าเชื่อที่เจ้าพูดตอนแรกหรือ?”

               “ก็ท่านพูดเอง”

               “ข้าประชด”

               “หา?”

               “ถึงเจ้าจะเป็นแบบนี้ แต่... พันกว่าปีที่ผ่านมา เจ้ารู้จักข้าดี และในทางกลับกัน ข้าก็ใช้ชีวิตกับเจ้ามานานพอที่จะรู้ ว่าอะไรเป็นอะไร”

 

โลกิเงียบ ดวงตาจับจ้องใบหน้าของพี่ชายไม่กะพริบ และสายตาที่มองกลับมานั้นเปี่ยมด้วยความจริงใจและเชื่อใจอย่างที่ไม่ได้เห็นมานาน นานจนเขาคิดว่าจะไม่มีวันเรียกความเชื่อใจจากคนในครอบครัวได้อีกแล้ว หากไม่ใช่เพราะธอร์กำลังมองเขาด้วยสายตาแบบเดิมที่เคยมอง สมัยร่วมออกผจญภัยเคียงข้างกัน

 

               “ถึงจะนอกลู่นอกทางไปบ้าง แต่บ้านของเจ้าก็คือแอสการ์ดมิใช่หรือ?” ธอร์เอ่ยย้ำความเป็นจริงให้กับน้องชายบุญธรรม และไม่ลืมที่จะตบบ่าหนักๆ แบบที่เคยทำเมื่อสมัยก่อน “จะยังไงเจ้าก็คือโลกิ คือ _น้องชายข้า_ คือ _บุตรแห่งโอดิน_ และท่านแม่ของเรา ฟริกก้า”

               “แต่ท่านไม่ใช่—” โลกิอ้าปากจะเถียงอย่างเคยเหมือนเป็นสัญชาตญาณ แต่ก็ถูกธอร์ตัดบทเอาเสียดื้อๆ

               “ยินดีต้อนรับกลับสู่แอสการ์ด โลกิ” ธอร์ยกกำปั้นขึ้นทุบอกน้องชายเบาๆ พร้อมรอยยิ้มอบอุ่นที่ฉายบนใบหน้า “หลังจากนี้ก็คงมีเรื่องที่ต้องทำอีกเยอะ อย่าแอบหนีไปซาคาร์ซะล่ะ แต่ก็นะ ป่านนี้คงโดนปฏิวัติไปแล้วล่ะมั้ง?”

               “ก็ไหนบอกว่าข้าเหมาะกับซาคาร์…”

               “บ้านเราพังอยู่นะ เจ้าคิดจะทิ้งข้าให้ซ่อมบ้านคนเดียวหรือไง?”

               “ท่านก็แค่หาคนมาช่วยสร้างเมืองไม่ใช่หรือ!?”

               “ก็อยากได้คนในครอบครัวมาช่วยเป็นคู่คิด ใครจะรู้ล่ะ ความคิดพิเรนทร์ๆ ของเจ้าอาจจะเข้าท่าสักวันก็ได้”

               “เดี๋ยวข้าก็ทำพังอีก…”

               “พังอีกก็สร้างใหม่สิ”

 

โลกิถอนหายใจ ไอ้เจ้าพี่ชายหัวดื้อนี่ก็ยังตื๊อไม่เลิก แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องร้ายเสียทีเดียว อย่างน้อยธอร์ก็แสดงออกมาให้เห็นแล้วว่าไม่ได้หมดหวังในตัวเขา เพียงแต่การได้ยินคำยืนยันอีกครั้งจากปากของธอร์ทำให้เขาเริ่มไม่แน่ใจ ในอกยังรู้สึกตื้นตันจนน่าอึดอัด...

 

               “...คิดดีแล้วหรือ?”

               “แน่นอน”

               “ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ข้าไปมิดการ์ดเป็นอย่างไร ท่านจำไม่ได้หรือ?”

               “ข้าเชื่อใจเจ้า โลกิ”

 

เสียงของธอร์สะท้อนอยู่ในหัวของโลกิ เขาอึ้งอยู่พักใหญ่ ไม่คิดว่าพี่ชายจะหลุดเอ่ยคำนี้ออกมากับเขา เขาซึ่งเป็นเทพที่ทุกคนตราหน้าว่าเป็นจอมหลอกลวงมาตลอด กลับได้รับความไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจจากกษัตริย์แห่งแอสการ์ดอย่างนั้นหรือ…?

 

               “.....”

 

_‘_ _ท่านมันบ้าเกินไปแล้ว ธอร์’_

 

               “เพราะข้ารู้ ว่าเจ้าก็รักแอสการ์ดไม่ต่างไปจากข้าหรอก”

 

แอสการ์ด….

 

เทพคนน้องย้ำคำนั้น และแอบปรับเปลี่ยนประโยคในใจโดยไม่ได้พูดออกมา

 

_‘_ _เพราะดวงใจของข้าอยู่กับกษัตริย์แห่งแอสการ์ด…’_

 

               “ถึงเจ้าจะพยายามหลอกข้า ก่อนที่จะขึ้นยานลำนี้กลับมาแอสการ์ดก็เถอะ”

 

_‘_ _เพราะท่านชินชากับคำโป้ปดของข้า ถ้าหากเอ่ยความจริงออกไป จะเชื่ออย่าง สนิทใจได้จริงๆ อย่างนั้นหรือ_ _?_ _’_

 

               “แต่ข้าไม่คลางแคลงใจหรอก เรื่องที่เจ้าเคยบอกว่ารักข้าน่ะ” ธอร์หัวเราะ และยกมือข้างหนึ่งโอบหลังลำคอของน้องชาย เกลี่ยนิ้วหัวแม่มือผ่านไรผมข้างใบหู ก่อนกระซิบด้วยน้ำเสียงละมุน แทนคำขอบคุณจากก้นบึ้งของหัวใจ “ถึงจะตั้งใจหรือไม่ตั้งใจ ก็ไม่ได้เกินความคาดหมายของข้าหรอกที่คิดว่าเจ้าจะกลับมา… ยังไงก็ขอบใจนะ โลกิ”

               “ถะ...ถ้างั้น...แทนคำขอบคุณ ท่านจะต้องสร้างรูปปั้นอนุสาวรีย์ของตัวข้าใหม่!” โลกิเอ่ยแก้เก้อ ในใจคิดไม่ถึงว่าพี่ชายตนจะฉลาดขึ้นจนคาดเดาความคิดและการกระทำของเขาได้ถึงขนาดนี้ “แน่นอนว่าต้องทำหมวกด้วย!”

 

ความอบอุ่นและสัมผัสอ่อนโยนจากฝ่ามือใหญ่ที่แตะบนผิวสีอ่อนเกือบจะทำให้โลกิตัวสั่น ส่วนธอร์นั้นเพียงยกยิ้มรับแทนคำตอบ

 

               “ตามใจ อยากทำอะไรก็ทำ” เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าหัวเราะหึ แล้วตบบ่าแรงๆ อีกสองสามครั้ง

               “งั้นข้าจะนั่งบัลลังก์แทนท่าน!” โลกิยิ้ม ทว่าในดวงตาสีมรกตกลับรื้นด้วยน้ำใสๆ พร้อมกับความรู้สึกเก็บกดในใจที่เอ่อล้นออกมาจากดวงตาคู่นั้น

               “นั่นเยอะไปแล้ว โลกิ…” ธอร์กระแอม ก่อนก้มศีรษะแตะหน้าผากอีกฝ่าย รับรู้ถึงไออุ่นที่ออกจะมากกว่าปกติไปเล็กน้อยจากร่างของน้องชายตัวเป็นๆ ที่ไม่ใช่ภาพลวงตาอย่างที่ผ่านๆ มา “แต่ถ้าจะนั่งเคียงข้างข้า ก็ไม่ว่าอะไรหรอกนะ”

               “.....”

               “ข้าไม่ได้ต้องการเป็นกษัตริย์ แต่ในเมื่อมันจำเป็น…”

 

ธอร์เงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง ไม่ต่างอะไรกับโลกิ ซึ่งรอฟังคำตอบจากปากของอีกฝ่ายอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ ริมฝีปากบางเม้มแน่นจนเห็นเป็นแนวเส้นตรง

              

              “ข้าก็อยากได้คนในครอบครัวมาอยู่เคียงข้าง…”

 

โลกิไม่ตอบคำ ได้แต่กระพริบตามองพี่ชาย และปล่อยให้หยดน้ำใสที่เอ่อล้นออกมาจากดวงตาสีมรกตกลิ้งผ่านผิวแก้มไป

 

               “...ได้หรือไม่เล่า?”

 

ในใจของโลกินึกเกลียดชังธอร์นัก ที่ทำให้เขาตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์น่าอายเช่นนี้

 

               “...ท่านพี่ ชาวแอสการ์ดทั้งเมืองต่างรู้ว่าข้าเป็นจอมหลอกลวง” โลกิกัดฟันพูดทั้งน้ำตา โดยพยายามคุมเสียงให้ปกติที่สุด “ข้าแปลงกายเป็นท่านพ่อ ข้าหลอกพวกเขา ท่านคิดว่าข้าจะยังมีที่ยืนในแอสการ์ดอยู่อีกอย่างนั้นหรือ?”

               “ช่วงแรกก็คงลำบากนิดหน่อย…” ธอร์ใช้สองมือจับยึดลำคอของน้องชาย ฝืนบังคับให้ดวงตาสีมรกตเงยขึ้นสบ “แต่เจ้าพิสูจน์ตัวเองได้”

               โลกิส่ายศีรษะเป็นเชิงปฏิเสธ ก่อนพ่นลมหายใจยาว พยายามจะปรับจังหวะการหายใจให้กลับเป็นปกติ แต่ก็ยากเต็มที “เราอาจจะต้องเดินกันคนละทางอย่างที่ท่านพี่พูดจริงๆ”

               “เจ้าก็แค่ไม่ไว้ใจตัวเอง โลกิ”

 

เทพคนน้องเม้มปากแน่น ก่อนที่จะเบนสายตาไปทางอื่น หลบประกายความ    หนักแน่นในดวงตาสีฟ้าของผู้เป็นพี่ชายซึ่งจับจ้องบนใบหน้าของเขา

 

               “ข้าไม่อยากทำให้ท่านผิดหวัง” คำตอบนั้นไม่เต็มเสียง และกลั้วกับเสียงสะอื้นเบาบาง “ให้ชาวแอสการ์ดเกลียดข้าคนเดียวก็พอแล้ว”

               “แล้วตอนนี้มีใครเกลียดเจ้า? โลกิ เจ้าชายคนรองแห่งแอสการ์ด ผู้กอบกู้แอสการ์ดจะโดนเกลียดอย่างนั้นหรือ?” ธอร์เอ่ยติดตลก ทั้งที่ก่อนหน้านี้ โลกิชอบก่อเรื่องให้เขาวุ่นวายอยู่เนืองๆ แท้ๆ แต่ตอนนี้กลับรู้สึกผิดขึ้นมา หรือเพราะที่จริงแล้วไม่ได้อยากอยู่กับเขาอย่างที่เจ้าตัวว่าไว้ตอนอยู่ในซาคาร์

 

โลกิเงียบ…

 

               “จะกลับไปซาคาร์หรือ?”

 

และโลกิก็ยังคงเงียบ… แต่คราวนี้ส่ายศีรษะแทนคำตอบ

 

               “เจ้าแกรนด์มาสเตอร์นั่นงี่เง่ากว่าพี่ข้าอีก”

               “หรือว่า… ไม่อยากอยู่กับข้า?” ธอร์ยังคงพยายามเดาคำตอบของน้องชายไปเรื่อยเปื่อย เท่าที่สมองของเขาจะจินตนาการถึงคำตอบที่น่าจะเป็นไปได้ แต่คำตอบจากอีกฝ่ายมีเพียงคำสั้นๆ หรือท่าทางแทนคำปฏิเสธ

               “ไม่ใช่...” โลกิพึมพำ “ข้าแค่… ไม่อยากอยู่ใต้เงาของท่าน หรือโอดิน หรือใครก็ตามอีกต่อไปแล้ว”

               “แล้วเจ้ามีแผนเดินทางไปไหน ทำอะไร หรือยังไง?”

               “ยึดบัลลังก์...” น้องชายตัวดีตอบทั้งที่ยังมีหยดน้ำใสคลออยู่ในดวงตาด้วยเสียงลอดไรฟัน “สร้างอนุสาวรีย์ เปลี่ยนความเชื่อประชาชนด้วยละครปาหี่ ใช้ร่างกายที่แปลงเป็นท่านพ่อเอ่ยยกยอความสำคัญ ความเสียสละของข้า แต่ท่านก็ทำมันพัง ด้วยการบีบบังคับให้ข้าต้องกลับคืนร่างเดิม ธอร์”

               “อ้อ...” เมื่อถูกย้อนความหลังไปไม่กี่วันก่อน ธอร์ก็นึกภาพขึ้นได้ในทันที

               โลกิใช้สองมือผลักอกธอร์ออกห่าง แล้วปาดหยดน้ำตาบนใบหน้าทิ้ง “ทีนี้เข้าใจข้าหรือยัง?”

 

บุตรแห่งโอดินเงียบ หากว่าสายตายังคงไม่ละจากร่างของน้องชาย ที่ในยามนี้ดูเปราะบางเหลือเกิน

 

               “พูดอะไรบ้างสิ! ท่านพี่!”

               “...ข้าพูดไปหมดแล้ว” น้ำเสียงของธอร์นั้นสงบนิ่ง หากทุ้มกังวานสมเป็นกษัตริย์ ดวงตาที่เหลือเพียงข้างเดียวไม่ได้ละจากใบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย และในแววตาดวงนั้นสื่อความหนักแน่นในคำพูดออกมาอย่างชัดเจน “เหลือแต่เจ้านั่นแหละ ที่จะต้องก้าวออกมา ทำให้ทุกคนเห็นว่าเจ้าคือโลกิ จะเป็นเทพอะไรก็ช่าง แต่เป็นตัวของเจ้า ไม่ใช่เงาของข้า ไม่ใช่คนที่ทุกคนตราหน้าว่าตำแหน่งของเจ้าได้มาเพียงเพราะเป็นบุตรแห่งโอดิน และอย่าปล่อยให้ใครก็ตามหาว่าเจ้าเลวร้ายเพียงเพราะเจ้าสืบเชื้อสายมาจากยักษ์น้ำแข็ง น้องข้า _ชาติกำเนิดมิใช่สิ่งที่จะนำมาตัดสินว่าใครดีใครเลว หากตัวเจ้าเป็นคนลิขิตมันเองด้วยการกระทำ_ ”

 

โลกิเงียบอีกครั้ง ไม่รู้ว่าเขาหัวเสียกับพี่ชายจอมเซ่อ หรือเพราะโมโหตัวเองที่ดันเคลิ้มไปกับคำพูดสวยหรูที่ถูกเอ่ยออกมาจากปากของกษัตริย์คนใหม่แห่งแอสการ์ดกันแน่ ทำไมถึงยืนหยัดเชื่อมั่น ทั้งที่เขานั้นทั้งทรยศ หักหลัง โป้ปดมามากมายนับไม่ถ้วน

 

ธอร์ยังคงเชื่อในตัวเขา… นั่นเป็นความจริงที่ไม่อาจปฏิเสธ

 

               “เอาเป็นว่าเรื่องที่ข้าพูดในซาคาร์น่ะ ลืมไปเสียเถอะ” เทพเจ้าสายฟ้ายกยิ้มบาง ก่อนระบายลมหายใจออกมา แขนแกร่งข้างหนึ่งโอบเอวของน้องชายบุญธรรมไว้ไม่ยอมปล่อย “ขาดเจ้าไปซักคน ข้าคงเหมือนขาดอะไรบางอย่างไปทั้งชีวิต”

               “...ท่านก็มั่นใจเกินไป” โลกิงึมงำในลำคอ แต่ก็ไม่ได้พยายามขืนกายออกจากแขนที่โอบรอบเอวของเขาอยู่ กลับกัน ใบหน้านั้นซบลงบนบ่ากว้างอีกครั้ง ปกปิดรอยยิ้มบางหลังจากได้รับรู้ว่าอย่างน้อยก็ยังมีคนที่ต้องการเขาอยู่ “ถ้าโดนข้าหลอกอีกก็อย่ามาโวยวายแล้วกัน”

               “ฮึ… เจ้านี่ก็แปลก พอข้าตื๊อเจ้ามากๆ ก็ทำท่ารำคาญ แต่พอลองปล่อยมือแล้ว กลับยอมกลับมาหาเสียง่ายๆ เชียวนะ” ธอร์หัวเราะหึ ก่อนกดริมฝีปากลงบนขมับของน้องชายแทนคำปลอบประโลม

               “ข้า… ขอโทษ...” เสียงกระซิบแผ่วหวิวหลุดออกมาจากริมฝีปากที่หยักเป็นรอยยิ้ม โลกิไม่มีอารมณ์จะโกรธ หรือต่อล้อต่อเถียงกับพี่ชายเหมือนที่ผ่านๆ มา ราวกับว่าเทพเจ้าคนน้องผู้นี้ยอมสยบให้กับพี่ชายของตนเองได้ในที่สุด แล้วร่างที่เคยสั่นเทาก็ค่อยสงบลงในอ้อมแขนแกร่ง “แล้วก็… ขอบคุณนะ ท่านพี่...”

               “งั้นเจ้าก็กลับมาอยู่แอสการ์ดกับข้า ถือเสียว่าเป็นการไถ่โทษ ตกลงไหม?” ฝ่ามืออบอุ่นขยับเลื่อนจากเอวขึ้นมาที่หัวไหล่ของอีกฝ่าย แล้วตบเบาๆ “ท่านแม่ฝากข้าดูแลเจ้าด้วย”

               “อะ... อื้ม...”

               “...ช่วยสร้างเมืองด้วยนะ เวทย์ของเจ้าน่าจะมีประโยชน์สารพัดเลยทีเดียว”

               “...ท่านนี่มัน! คิดจะหลอกใช้ข้าหรือ!?”

               “รูปปั้นของข้ากับเจ้าก็ด้วย” ธอร์เสริม “เขาบนหมวกของเจ้าต้องโค้งๆ ใช่ไหมล่ะ?”

               “พอได้แล้วน่า!”

               “ข้าว่าทำรูปปั้นของเจ้าตอนแปลงร่างเป็นงูก็ดีนะ เจ้าเล่ห์น้อยลงเยอะ”

               “ท่านพี่!”

 

เสียงหัวเราะหยอกล้อคิกคักทั้งสองเสียงที่ผสมปนเปกันทำให้บรรยากาศโดยรวมผ่อนคลายลง กลับกันกับสายสัมพันธ์ของคนในครอบครัวที่แน่นแฟ้นขึ้น เมื่อปมเรื่องที่เคยเป็นปัญหาถูกคลี่คลาย ฝ่ายหนึ่งยอมเปิดใจ และอีกฝ่ายหนึ่งก็ตั้งใจรับฟังเป็นอย่างดี

 

และไม่ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้นก็ตาม….

 

“โลกิ!”

 

 

——  END  ——

**Author's Note:**

> เกริ่นก่อน อันนี้มโนของเลานะ จะอ่านก็ได้ ไม่อ่านก็ข้ามได้ เวิ่นเว้อและเพ้อเจ้อมาก 5555
> 
> อยากลองเขียนแบบนี้ดู พอไปดูมารอบสองนี่รู้สึกว่าน้องกิมีปมจริงๆ นะ แล้วคือพอเรียนเวทย์กับท่านแม่ฟริกก้าแล้วตอนเด็กอาจจะชอบแกล้งคน ตามประสาเด็กอะ (ที่อีพี่ท่อโดนน้องกิแกล้งแปลงเป็นงูมาเซอร์ไพรส์ แต่อันนี้เลาถือเป็นโมเม้น แค่กๆ)
> 
> แต่ทีนี้ พอเริ่มแกล้งคนอื่นหนักเข้า (ด้วยความสนุกแบบเด็กๆ) หลายคนในวังคงเริ่มไม่ชอบ แล้วก็เลยตราหน้าน้องว่าเป็นจอมหลอกลวง ลองมาคิดดูแล้วถ้าเกิดน้องเก็บไปคิดมากจนคิดว่า เออ ชอบมากล่าวหาดีนัก งั้นข้าก็จะหลอกทุกคนไปเรื่อยๆ อย่างนี้แหละ อยากเรียกข้าเป็นก๊อดออฟมิสชีฟดีนัก ได้! ข้าจะเป็นให้พวกเจ้าดู!
> 
> หลอกไปหลอกมาจนกลายเป็นว่าบางทีก็หลอกตัวเองไปด้วย โดยเฉพาะเรื่องความรู้สึก ความผูกพันกับคนในครอบครัว แล้วตอนหลังพอรู้ว่าตัวเองไม่ใช่ลูกแท้ๆ ของโอดินอีก เพิ่มดีกรีความดราม่าไปแปดสิบหน่วย แล้วด้วยความที่น้องกิหลอกคนเป็นประจำอยู่แล้ว แค่ปั้นหน้ายิ้ม โกหกหน้าตายคงไม่ใช่เรื่องยากหรอก
> 
> แต่ว่าในใจน้องจริงๆ เราว่ามันบางมากนะ คือเหมือนทุกคนมองว่าวันๆ น้องไม่ทำอะไร เอาแต่แกล้งคน แกว่งเท้าหาเสี้ยนอยู่เรื่อยๆ อะไรงี้ แต่ในความคิดเราจริงๆ คือ โลกิคงแค่อยากมีที่ยืนในแอสการ์ด มีคนเคารพนับถือ และมีคนเห็นความสำคัญในฐานะเจ้าชายที่น่านับถือเหมือนพ่อกับพี่ชายบ้าง ดูจากตอนเปิดแรคนารอคอะ กิที่แปลงร่างเป็นโอดินทั้งสร้างรูปปั้น สร้างเรื่องของตัวเองให้เป็นฮีโร่ผู้เสียสละ แล้วยังมีการประชดถึงโอดินตอนท้ายอีก (อิจฉาที่พ่อรักพี่มากกว่า หรือน้องมโนไปเองก็ไม่รู้ ก้าก)
> 
> ที่น้องกิอิจฉาพี่ชาย ส่วนนึงเราว่าลักษณะพี่ท่อเป็นนักรบ หน่วยก้านดี และน่าเชื่อถือกว่ากิมาก เพราะพี่ท่อแกพอมีอะไรก็ชอบพูดตรงๆ อะ ส่วนกินี่ภาพลักษณ์ไม่ดีมาแต่เด็ก คนเลยไม่ค่อยเชื่อถือ แถมด้านพละกำลังการสู้รบก็ยังด้อยกว่าธอร์อีก นี่ว่าโดนเปรียบเทียบแน่นอน คงทั้งอิจฉาแล้วก็น้อยใจแหละ ถามว่าเกลียดพี่มั้ย ก็คงเป็นแบบไอเฮทยูบัทไอเลิฟยู แคนท์สต็อปติ๊งกิ้งออฟยูมากๆ ดูเป็นตัวละครที่ซับซ้อนในแง่ของความรู้สึก แต่พี่ทอมแม่งแสดงออกมาได้โคตรดี สายตาพี่ทอมนี่แบบโอ๊ยยยยยยยยยยยย /กรี๊ดอุดปาก/
> 
> มันก็เลยได้ออกมาเป็นฟิคสั้นแบบนี้แล
> 
> จริงๆ ไม่มีอะไรหรอก แค่อยากเห็นน้องกิเปิดใจกับพี่ชาย เผื่อพี่โง่วจะเข้าใจน้องบ้าง น้องสับสน น้องไม่รู้จะรักหรือเกลียดพี่ดี พอคิดว่าเกลียด ไม่อยากเจอ อีพี่ก็มาตามถึงที่ แต่พอนึกอยากจะช่วยอีพี่ขึ้นมา อีพี่ท่อก็เทน้องซะงั้น แถมน้องยังเป็นคนซึน น้องไม่พูดความจริงหรอกว่าน้องอยากช่วยพี่ เพราะกลัวพี่ไม่เชื่อ โถๆๆ น้องกิคนดี #มองด้วยฟิลเตอร์โลกิคนดีของพี่ชรัย
> 
> คิดเห็นอย่างไรติชมได้นะฮะ ปกติไม่ค่อยเขียนเรือใหญ่เพราะมีให้เสพเยอะ กร๊าก...
> 
> อีกอย่างคือข้อมูลไม่แน่นด้วยแหละ แต่ถ้ามีเรื่องหน้า (...) คิดว่าอยากจะหาดีเทลตัวละครให้มากกว่านี้หน้อย ฟิคนี้มโนเอาหลังจากไปดูหนังมาเลยลวกๆ ไปพอสมควร ฮื่ออ
> 
> สุดท้ายนี้ ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่อ่านจบนะฮะะะ > w <
> 
> ปล. คอมเมนท์ก็ได้ หรือถ้าถูกใจแต่ไม่รู้จะแปะเมนท์อะไร กด Kudo ให้ก็ได้นะฮับ ;///////;


End file.
